


Abschied

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Falks Vater ist gestorben, Zeit für eine Abrechnung mit der Familie und Jupp erweißt sich als wahrer Freund in der Not.





	Abschied

"Post für dich, Falk." Achim Pohl drückte Falk von Schermbeck einen Briefumschlag in die Hand. "Sieht wichtig aus", bemerkte er noch.

Falk warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Couvert, dann legte er den Brief achtlos zur Seite.

"Von einem Anwaltsbüro", ergänzte Achim, der vor Neugierde, was es denn nun mit diesem Brief auf sich hatte, fast platzte. Wenn ein Anwalt eines ihrer „Kunden“ etwas an der Vorgehensweise ihrer Abteilung zu monieren hatte, wandte er sich schließlich üblicherweise direkt an Haupt. Dieser Brief war schon ungewöhnlich.

"Danke Achim", sagte Falk, machte aber keine Anstalten den Brief zu öffnen.

"Haste was angestellt?", wollte Achim neugierig wissen.

"Das ist der Anwalt meines Vaters", erklärte Falk, beachtete den Brief aber immer noch nicht weiter.

"Willste nicht aufmachen?", fragte Jupp, nachdem Achim mit unbefriedigter Neugier wieder abgezogen war. "Und wieso schreibt der Anwalt deines Vaters ans Präsidium?"

"Wahrscheinlich war ich ihm die Mühe nicht wert, meine private Adresse herauszufinden", antwortete Falk mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

"Kennt deine Familie die nicht?", wunderte sich Jupp.

"Wieso sollte sie?", erwiderte Falk.

Jupp schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. 

Falk griff nun doch zum Umschlag und riss ihn achtlos auf, las dann seinen Inhalt. Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Büro, dann atmete Falk hörbar aus. 

"Was ist los?", fragte Jupp, der den Freund die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Irgendwie verhielt Falk sich immer seltsam, wenn einmal die Sprache auf seine Familie kam. Meist blockte er ab und wechselte sofort das Thema. Es schien definitiv ein heikles zu sein. Gesehen hatte er mit Ausnahme seines Zwillingsbruders auch noch keinen Verwandten, nicht mal auf Bildern. "Schlechte Nachrichten?"

Falk reichte ihm den Brief. "Lies selbst."

"Teilen Ihnen hiermit mit, dass Herr Wolf von Schermbeck am 25. 6. dieses Jahres verstorben ist. Die Beisetzung samt Gedenkgottesdienst findet am 30. 6. statt. Anschließend Testamentsverlesung", las Jupp laut vor. Er blickte Falk an. "Unpersönlicher ging ja nimmer. Wer ist das?"

"Mein Vater", erwiderte Falk, stand auf und trat zum Fenster.

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Jupp aufrichtig.

"Das muss dir nicht leid tun", erwiderte Falk und starrte auf die Straße. "Mir tut es ja auch nicht leid."

"Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater gestorben ist", bemerkte Jupp und trat an Falks Seite.

"Ich habe es bis eben nicht gewusst", antwortete dieser und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

"Was?", wunderte sich Jupp. "Dein Vater stirbt und dich informiert ein Anwalt per Brief? Hast du keine Verwandten, die hätten anrufen können? Außer deinem Bruder, meine ich."

"Natürlich meine Mutter", antwortete Falk.

"Sie hat dich nicht angerufen?" Jupp verstand gar nichts mehr. Was hatte Falk bloß für eine komische Familie, in der man selbst mit dem Tod eines Menschen so umging, als wäre nichts geschehen und nicht mal den Sohn persönlich informierte, sondern erst vier Tage später mit einem Anwaltsschreiben? Wenn dieser Umgang im Adel so üblich war, dann war er jedenfalls froh, ein einfacher Arbeitersohn zu sein.

"Meine Mutter redet seit 18 Jahren nicht mehr mit mir", antwortete Falk.

"Warum das denn?", wollte Jupp wissen.

"In ihren Augen bin ich pervers und eine Schande für den guten Namen unserer Familie", antwortete Falk.

"Weil du schwul bist?"

"Und weil ich nicht Politiker oder mindestens Anwalt wurde, wie man es von mir erwartete, sondern zur Polizei ging." Falk starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster. Jupp legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf den Arm.

"Als würdest du Streife gehen. Du bist immerhin einer der besten Profiler die es in Deutschland gibt, wenn nicht gar in Europa oder der Welt. Du warst doch nicht umsonst bei Interpol und dem BKA."

"Das ist ihr egal", sagte Falk. "Ich habe nicht die Erwartungen der Familie erfüllt, das ist das einzige, was für sie zählt. Nicht nur, dass ich beruflich ein Versager bin, ich sorge nicht einmal für Enkel, mit denen sie vor ihren Freundinnen angeben kann. Und natürlich sind alle längst stolze Großeltern von wohlgeratenen Enkeln. Nur sie blamiert sich mit einem schwulen Sohn."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Was sicher keiner weiß. Mich würde wirklich mal interessieren, mit welchen Ausreden sie ankommt, um ihr Gesicht zu wahren. Vielleicht erzählt sie überall herum, ich mache irgendwo im Ausland groß Karriere und habe deshalb keine Zeit, eine Familie zu gründen.“

"Du sprichst eigentlich nie über deine Familie", bemerkte Jupp.

Falk drehte sich zu ihm um. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Jupp", sagte er und Bitterkeit schwang erneut in seiner Stimme mit. 

"Meine Eltern gehören zu den Leuten, die keine Kinder bekommen sollten, weil sie mit ihnen nichts anzufangen wissen. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es aber einfach dazu, Kinder zu haben. Wir waren für sie genauso ein Statussymbol wie der Rolls in der Garage und die teuren Gemälde an der Wand. Nicht mehr. Sie konnten mit Harro und mir nichts anfangen und schoben uns ins Internat ab. Angeblich damit wir die bestmögliche Ausbildung bekämen, aber ich denke, sie waren einfach froh uns los zu sein. Wir bekamen die teuersten Geschenke, die schicksten Klamotten, hatten den exklusivsten Hobbys nachzugehen, aber Liebe bekamen wir nie. Wahrscheinlich warne sie mit Zwillingen überfordert, aber ich bezweifle, dass es bei einem Kind viel anders gelaufen wäre."

"Und ihr habt rebelliert, indem du schwul wurdest und dein Bruder nach New York abhaute?"

"Man wird nicht mit Absicht schwul, Jupp, man ist es einfach", erklärte Falk. "Harro hat sich schon früh nichts mehr vorschreiben lassen und wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und unsere Eltern bringen, deshalb ging er bei der ersten Gelegenheit und ich..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe in meiner Jugend so viel Zeit beim Psychologen verbracht, weil ich wegen unserer familiären Probleme verhaltensauffällig war, dass ich dachte, ich kann auch gleich selber Psychologie studieren. Außerdem hatten mich Kriminalfälle schon immer interessiert und so bin ich schließlich bei der Kripo gelandet. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern mehr schockte, mein Berufswunsch oder die Enthüllung, dass ich beabsichtige während meines Studiums mit einem Freund zusammen zu ziehen, einem sehr intimen Freund. Jedenfalls herrscht seitdem Funkstille zwischen uns."

"Wenn du gehen magst, ich regle das schon mit Haupt, wenn er von seiner Versammlung zurück ist", bot Jupp an. "Er hat sicher kein Problem damit, wenn du heute frei nimmst und morgen zur Beerdigung fährst."

"Was soll ich dort und was soll ich heute daheim?", erwiderte Falk. „Ich breche garantiert nicht in Trauer aus.“

"Er ist immerhin dein Vater", bemerkte Jupp.

"Er ist mein Erzeuger", korrigierte Falk.

"Aber..."

"Du beschwerst dich immer, dass deine Mutter sich so oft in dein Leben und deine Arbeit einmischt", unterbrach Falk ihn. "Sei froh, dass du eine Mutter hast, die sich so um dich kümmert. Nichts ist für ein Kind, egal wie alt, schlimmer als Gleichgültigkeit. Glaube mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ich nehme an, auch dein Vater hat sich um dich bemüht."

"Er hat immer hart gearbeitet", antwortete Jupp und Wehmut schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er an seinen viel zu früh verstorbenen Vater dachte. "Wollte, dass es meiner Mutter und mir besser geht, dass ich einen ordentlichen Beruf ergreife und nicht bei so einem Knochenjob ende, wie er. Aber in seiner Freizeit war er immer für mich da, ging mit mir zum Fußball oder wir fuhren zum Angeln."

"Siehst du", sagte Falk. "Um so einen Vater trauert man, aber nicht um meinen. Dem war eine Runde Golf mit seinen Freunden immer wichtiger als seine eigenen Söhne. Und wehe wir wagten ihn in seiner Freizeit zu stören."

„Ich hoffe, Flo empfindet nicht eines Tages genauso wie du“, gestand Jupp. „Dieser Job lässt mir oft so wenig Zeit für ihn:“

Falk schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du bist ein guter Vater, Jupp. Ein unkonventioneller vielleicht, aber ein guter. Wenn er dich braucht, bist du für deinen Sohn da. Und du liebst ihn. Flo weiß das, glaube mir.“

„Danke“ sagte Jupp. "Aber du fährst doch wenigstens zur Beerdigung?", ergänzte er fragend.

"Was soll ich dort?", erwiderte Falk. "Meine Mutter ist doch froh, wenn ich nicht komme. Was denkst du, warum die Traueranzeige auf den letzten Drücker kam und nicht schon vor zwei Tagen? Sie hofft, dass ich so kurzfristig nicht kommen kann."

"Na gerade deshalb solltest du fahren und ihr den Triumph nicht gönnen", erwiderte Jupp.

"Ich weiß nicht." Falk schüttelte den Kopf. "Das gibt doch nur wieder Ärger."

"Komm schon." Jupp boxte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite. "Sei ein ganzer Kerl und lass dich nicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Außerdem kann dir niemand verwehren, zur Beerdigung deines Vaters zu gehen. Du musst ja nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Wenn du nicht kommst, dreht sie es bestimmt auch so, dass man es gegen dich auslegt."

Falk kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Eigentlich hatte Jupp ja recht. Auch wenn er nicht um seinen Vater trauern konnte. Er hatte alles Recht der Welt seine Beisetzung zu besuchen. Ob es seiner Mutter passte oder nicht.

Er blickte Jupp an. "Kommst du mit?", fragte er. "Ich mag nicht allein hingehen."

"Klar", erwiderte Jupp. "Kein Problem."

///

"Soll ich fahren oder willst du dein Auto nehmen?", fragte Jupp, als er Falk am nächsten Morgen zu Hause abholte.

"Fahr du bitte", erwiderte der und musterte ihn skeptisch. "Hast du keinen passenden Anzug gefunden", fragte er. Jupp trug einen dunklen Anzug, der doch etwas sehr eng saß.

"Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte dieser. "Das letzte Mal passte er noch."

"Wann war das, bei deiner Konfirmation?", bemerkte Falk spitz.

"Bei Ellens Beerdigung", antwortete Jupp.

Falk senkte den Blick. "Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich sollte meine Wut über meine Familie nicht an dir auslassen:“

"Schon okay", erwiderte Jupp.

Falk legte ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm, als sie zum Auto gingen. "Danke", sagte er. "Ich weiß das wirklich sehr zu schätzen, dass du mitkommst."

"Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da", erwiderte Jupp

///

"Sag mal, hab ich was an den Ohren oder hat der Pfarrer ein wichtiges Detail aus dem Leben deines Vaters vergessen zu erwähnen?", fragte Jupp, als er mit Falk die Kirche verließ.

"Es wundert mich nicht wirklich", erwiderte Falk.

"Wie kann man nicht die Kinder erwähnen?", wunderte sich Jupp. "Immerhin hat er sogar seine Golffreunde genannt." Jupp schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Die waren ihm ja auch immer wichtiger als wir", bemerkte Falk bitter.

"Den Bruder ist gar nicht da", stellte Jupp fest.

"Wenn sie ihm auch nur einen Brief geschickt haben, wird er es noch gar nicht wissen. Er dürfte wieder in den USA sein, da hat er ihn mit Sicherheit noch nicht erreicht", antwortete Falk.

Eine Frau, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, aber sehr elegant wirkend, kam auf sie zu. Jupp bemerkte, wie sich Falk an seiner Seite versteifte und nahm zu recht an, es handele sich um seine Mutter. Ähnlich, so stellte er fest, sah Falk ihr nicht gerade. Offensichtlich kamen die Jungen mehr nach dem Vater.

"Mein Beileid, Mutter", sagte Falk steif. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich dachte, Vater sei vollkommen gesund."

Sie überging seine Frage ebenso wie die dargebotene Hand. Falk zog sie zurück. "Wo ist dein Bruder?", fragte sie statt dessen ohne einen Gruß.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe seit Monaten nichts mehr von Harro gehört", erwiderte Falk.

"Mit euch hat man nur Ärger, so was undankbares aber auch", schnaufte sie. „Kommt nicht mal zur Beerdigung seines Vaters.“ Ihr Blick heftete sich auf Jupp. "Das du dich nicht schämst deinen... deinen was-auch-immer zur Beisetzung deines Vaters mitzubringen. Dein Vater wird sich im Grab umdrehen. Wenn euch nun jemand so sieht, was sollen die Leute von uns denken?" 

"Jupp, ist mein Kollege, Mutter, nicht was du wieder denkst", erwiderte Falk abwehrend.

Jupp vermochte nicht zu sagen, was ihn so handeln ließ, wie er es tat. Vielleicht war es der Wunsch, dieser kaltherzigen Frau, die selbst im Moment der Trauer mehr um ihren Ruf als um die Gefühle ihres Sohnes besorgt zu sein schien, eines auszuwischen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur sauer, wie sie ihn von oben herab musterte. So als wäre sie eine Herrscherin und er der einfache Diener.

Er trat an Falks Seite und legte den Arm um ihn. "Ist schon gut, Schatz", sagte er. "Wir wollten uns doch nicht mehr verstecken. Das haben wir schließlich nicht nötig." Er streckte Falks Mutter seine Hand hin. "Josef Schatz", stellte er sich vor. "Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, wenn auch unter so traurigen Umständen. Mein Beileid zum Verlust Ihres Mannes übrigens, Frau von Schermbeck. Oder darf ich Schwiegermama zu dir sagen?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, "Frechheit", sagte sie schließlich, dann drehte sie sich herum und stolzierte davon.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Jupp, als er Falks Blick auf sich spürte. "Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen, aber irgendwie musste ich ihr einen Reinwürgen.."

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. "Du hast genau das richtige gesagt, Jupp."

///

"Lass uns gehen", sagte Falk später, nachdem sie den Friedhof verlassen hatten.

"Willst du nicht zur Testamentseröffnung bleiben?", fragte Jupp.

"Warum?", erwiderte Falk sarkastisch. "Ich bin sicher, mein Vater hat Harro und mich eh enterbt. Zumindest mich. Wo das Geld doch eh vergeudet wäre, da ich keinen Erben produzieren kann, der Namen und Geld weiter vermehrt."

"Aber euch steht doch ein Pflichtteil zu", entgegnete Jupp. "Den kann er euch nicht so einfach vorenthalten. So viel versteh selbst ich vom Recht."

"Sicher hat er auch einen Weg gefunden, uns den nicht auszahlen zu müssen."

„Schwulsein oder unerwünschte Berufswahl ist kein Grund zur Enterbung. Wenn er es doch versucht hat, könnt und müsst ihr klagen. Komm schon." Jupp knuffte Falk in die Seite. "Gõnn ihr den Triumph nicht, einfach so zu verschwinden. Ich komm auch mit."

"Und spielst weiter meinen Liebhaber?", fragte Falk und in seinen Augen funkelte es verdächtig.

"Klar", grinste Jupp. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Und er meinte es durchaus ernst.

///

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte er später, als sie im Speisezimmer, Saal traf es eher, von Falks Elternhaus - Jupp hatte sich glatt gewundert, dass es „nur“ ein riesiges Landhaus im Münsterland war, fast hatte er ein echtes Schloss erwartet - zusammen saßen und ein schrecklich unsympathisch drein schauender Anwalt das Testament verlas. Jupp hatte sich auf die Armlehne von Falks Sessel gesetzt und den Arm in einer Beruhigung und Unterstützung ausdrückenden Geste um dessen Schulter gelegt. Was ihm mehr als einen bösen Blick von Falks Mutter einbrachte. Er lächelte besonders liebenswürdig zurück und rückte noch etwas näher an Falk heran. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte er.

///

"Na siehste", sagte er, als sie das Haus verließen. "Ich hatte doch recht mit dem Pflichtteil."

"Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hättet ihr überhaupt nichts bekommen", sagte Falks Mutter spitz. Sie war mit hinaus gekommen, um den Anwalt und einige Trauergäste, die ebenfalls im Testament bedacht worden und deshalb geblieben waren, zu verabschieden. "Aber das verdammte Gesetz ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass du..." Ihr abfälliger Blick streifte Jupp.

"Keine Bange, ich werde dich nicht wieder mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen", erwiderte Falk und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Wagen, der in der Einfahrt parkte.

Jupp wandte sich zu Falks Mutter um. "Wissen Sie überhaupt, was für einen wunderbaren Sohn Sie haben?", fragte er.

"Na Sie müssen es ja wissen", gab sie spitz zurück. "Seien Sie gefälligst diskret, wenn Sie gehen. Muss ja nicht jeder merken, was für einen Lebenswandel mein Sohn führt."

"Allerdings weiß ich es", erwiderte Jupp. "Falk ist der aufrichtigste, ehrlichste und zuverlässigste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Ein wunderbarer Freund und verdammt guter Profiler. Sie sollten stolz auf ihn sein."

"Er gehört ganz Ihnen", erwiderte sie kalt und wandte sich von Jupp ab, um andere Gäste zu verabschieden, weitaus herzlicher. Jupp fragte sich, ob diese Frau überhaupt um ihren Mann trauerte. Oder hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur ausgerechnet, was sie erben würde?

"Jupp, kommst du?", rief Falk vom Wagen her. 

Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Als er bei seinem Freund angekommen war, bemerkte er, wie dessen Mutter ihnen hinterher starrte. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, zog er Falk an sich und küsste ihn, mitten auf den Mund. Er konnte ihr lautes Luftschnappen tatsächlich bis zu ihnen dringen hören und war sich sicher, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

"Ich fahre", sagte er und schlüpfte hinters Lenkrad. Falk nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz und griff automatisch nach dem Gurt.

"Was sollte das denn eben?", fragte er.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Jupp, als er den Wagen startete.

Doch Falk lachte plötzlich neben ihm los. "So verdattert habe ich sie noch nie gesehen", sagte er und wandte sich noch einmal um, während Jupp den Wagen vom Hof lenkte.

Noch immer schienen ihnen alle hinterher zu starren.

Er winkte betont auffallend zurück.

///

"Du solltest heiraten", sagte Jupp später, als sie über die Landstraße zurück vom Münsterland nach Köln fuhren.

"Was?", fragte Falk verwundert zurück.

"Na wenn ich das Testament richtig verstanden habe, erbt ihr doch, wenn ihr heiratet mehr als den Pflichtteil, den ihr jetzt bekommt."

"Ja, damit wollte mein Vater sicher stellen, dass wir doch noch auf den Pfad der Tugend zurück kehren, eine Familie gründen und den Namen erhalten. Er dachte wohl, mit seinem Geld kann er uns kaufen." Falks Stimme klang emotionslos.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich heiraten", erwiderte Jupp. "Schon um deiner Mutter eins auszuwischen."

"Jupp, ich bin schwul, schon vergessen? Ich heirate doch keine Frau, nur damit ich ans Geld meines Vaters komme", antwortete Falk. "Darauf kann ich gern verzichten. Deshalb würde ich nicht mal heiraten, wenn ich hetero wäre."

"Ich meine ja auch, du sollst einen Mann heiraten", bemerkte Jupp.

"Was?", fragte Falk erneut.

"Ihr dürft doch jetzt heiraten", erwiderte Jupp. "Und in dem Testament stand nichts davon, dass du eine Frau heiraten musst." Er grinste. "Stell dir das Gesicht deiner Mutter vor, wenn du mit einem Schwiegersohn ankommst und die Kohle verlangst."

Falk musste in Jupps Grinsen einstimmen. "Sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen oder ausrasten oder beides."

"Eben", sagte er. "Und dann verschickt ihr Hochzeitsanzeigen an all ihre Freunde. Das wird ein Spaß."

„Jupp, die bist wirklich gemein“, sagte Falk lächelnd.

“Wer’s verdient“, erwiderte Jupp. 

"Wahrscheinlich würde der Anwalt, der als Testamentsvollstrecker eingesetzt ist, es nicht anerkennen", meinte Falk, wieder ernst werdend. "Eine eingetragene Partnerschaft ist keine Ehe, wenn man es wortwörtlich nimmt. Und auch rechtlich gesehen. Irgendein Schlupfloch findet sich sicher für sie."

"Dann klagst du wegen Diskriminierung oder so."

Falk zuckte die Schultern. "Außerdem fehlt mir was Wichtiges zum Heiraten."

"Was?", wollte Jupp wissen.

"Ein Partner."

Jupp musste erneut Grinsen. "Dann nimm doch mich. Du bist jetzt ne gute Partie und ich nach heute bestimmt der „Wunschschwiegersohn“ deiner Mutter. Noch nen Bulle und auch noch einer, der es wagt ihr die Meinung zu sagen und sie vor allen Leuten bloßzustellen. Sie wird begeistert sein."

Auch Falk musste lächeln, als er Jupp von der Seite her musterte. "Sei lieber vorsichtig mit deinen Vorschlägen, Jupp. So, wie du mich vorhin geküsst hast, och könnte glatt auf die Idee kommen, dich beim Wort zunehmen."

Ende


End file.
